Stars of Kicaan
The Stars of Kicaan are a special constellation in the universe that in every 3000 years that itself deals primarily with unleashing a portal to other worlds and yet dangerous monsters from those unknown dimensions, and it is a major plot element in the 2007 animated film TMNT. There are 9 equal shimmering stars to make up this perfect constellation during its annual 3-millennia period, thus a beam of intense ethereal energy down on any planet (such as Earth) it chooses to land to form a swirling vortex composed of the stars' pure energy and opened a gateway between worlds. What is known about the Stars of Kicaan is that it is an unique and legendary constellation, an alignment of heavenly bodies that allows a dimensional rip to occur, allowing passageways between different worlds. In TMNT, this celestial phenomena allowed the great Aztec warrior king Yaotl to experience the wonder and horror after receiving eternal life from the energy of the stars themselves as the portal unleash the 13 beasts upon the world while that same energy turned his beloved 4 generals who are the central part of his now lost brotherhood into stone. Later, as Max Winters who later founded the modern multinational conglomerate Winters Corp that specializes in multiple fields, he uses it to reawaken and revive his Stone Generals by placing devices on their chests and attempted to send the monsters back, in an effort to nullify the immortality the even granted him thousands of years prior. But General Aquila was concerned that they will lose their immortality and their dream of total conquest, and he plotted with the others against him. Upon the next alignment, Winters realizes that his generals had betrayed him by placing Leonardo in the last monster's place. They knocked him off from the balcony inside the Winters Towers and when he came to, he thought he was seeing "giant turtles" with April O'Neil, their long-time friend and ally, who knew about the portal and thought he was unleashing more monsters. At that time, he revealed to them his true intentions to send all thirteen monsters back to undo the damage he caused. As for his Generals, they had other ideas; they planned to use the portal to unleash a new army of monsters to finish their conquest of Earth. No longer bound to serve Winters anymore, the Generals demanded the Foot Clan to serve them; but the Foot were honor-bound to serve Winters and instead helped April and Casey Jones locate the last monster while the Turtles fought against the Generals and Winters and Splinter ward off any monster coming through the portal. Eventually, Casey and April bring in the thirteenth monster, who began sliding towards the combatants and Winters saves the Turtles by pushing them out of the way as the thirteenth monster slammed itself and the now-mortalized Generals into the portal, thus ending the curse for good. Winters is extremely happy that he's mortal once again and thanks the Turtles, informing them that they made their old man "very happy" and disintegrates peacefully before their eyes, along with his armor, leaving behind his ancient royal helmet, which he did not wear, not later placed in the Turtles' lair by Splinter as a reminder of his great redemption. Gallery Portal of the Stars of Kicaan.jpg The Stars of Kicaan Portal.jpg Stars of Kicaan Portal.jpg Stars of Kicaan Vortex.jpg The Stars of Kicaan Vortex.jpg Vortex of the Stars of Kicaan.jpg Power of the Stars of Kicaan.jpg Powers of the Stars of Kicaan.jpg Perfect Stars of Kicaan.jpg Stars of Kicaan.jpg Category:Villainous Events Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Elementals Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Cataclysm Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Wrong Hands Tools